Pressure Makes Diamonds
by tierraangelica
Summary: A collection of one shot stories with Jun x Reader featuring other character appearances. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jun x Reader

Prompt: Holding Hands

...

Today is your third date with Jun and so far everything has been going so well. The next attraction you come upon is a haunted house and when Jun points at it with a smile you can't help but go along with him despite your fears. You pump yourself up and say that you can make it through but as soon as you walk into the engulfing darkness your resolve disappears. You try to muffle your gasps as objects move and stifle a scream when you hear a voice behind you. In an attempt to avoid a decaying zombie arm that reaches out, you bump into Jun and whisper "I'm sorry."

He nods and says "It's ok."

While worrying about the growing chainsaw sounds you feel something grab your hand. Instinctively you scream at the sudden contact, jerk your hand away, and run through the rest of the attraction and back into the sunlight. You catch your breath before realizing you left Jun behind. How embarrassing! Not a second later the man in question comes running out with his eyebrows pulled together and a frown. His eyes scan around until he sees you and as he walks in your direction you brace yourself for the worst.

You think to yourself, _if he scolds me the way he does the guys for being late to practice, I'm bound to get an earful._

Instead of yelling he seems to relax and asks "Are you ok?"

The gentle tone of his voice makes you speak honestly. "I'm fine. It's just… I'm actually pretty scared of horror stuff."

Jun rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "Geez, you need to be honest. If you don't like something speak up."

Your eyes glance at something in the distance. "Right, sorry…"

"Hey look at me." You bring your eyes back to him. "I'm the loudest guy on the team," he jabs is thumb into his chest. "If you ever get scared let me know and I'll be so loud you won't even notice what you're scared of."

Touched by his words a warmth starts to spread throughout your body but you still can't help but laugh at his solution. You try to quickly get your laughter under control and give him a smile. "Thank you. I feel better already."

He quickly turns his face away but not before you see the slight hint of red on his cheeks. You feel a large callused hand grab your and now your blushing too. You reaffirm it with a squeeze and the two of you start to stroll away from the haunted house.

"So what scared you so bad you ran out so fast?" he inquired.

"Oh I felt something grab my hand," you shudder. "So creepy. It was big and rough. Maybe like someone in a monster costume?" You giggle at the thought but when you look at Jun he has turned his face away again with his chin held high.

"T-," he clears is throat, "That was me." It may be the quietist you've ever heard him talk.

"What?"

"I grabbed your hand in the haunted house." He admitted.

"You scared me?"

"Yeah-I mean I didn't mean too! I was just trying to hold your hand-" he stopped talking and covered his face. "Sorry…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you creepy. I mean I didn't know it was you after all. Obviously you're not a monster."

He seemed more depressed at being reminded.

"I mean, ah, rather than creepy…" you try to come up with some words of comfort. "I like when you hold my hand," you blurt out. "They're rough because of all the hard work you put into baseball and I love how warm they are so…ah…"

Man, this was way too embarrassing.

"So it's ok if I hold your hand than? Like ya know, in the future and stuff." He brushes his thumb across you're knuckles repeatedly.

"Yes."

His huge grin returns and he throws his free hand in the air. "Alright! Onto he next ride! I heard there's a roller coaster here called the '7 Loops of Hell'!"

"7 loops?!"

…

"Miyuki! I'm gonna kick your ass if you strike out at our next game!" Jun exclaimed.

Miyuki just shrugged and gave an evil grin. "Says the guy who struck out on his date."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he broke from the stretching regiment and the guys perked up at the conversation.

"Did you scare her away with that demon face?" Kuramochi chuckled as he imitated an angry Jun, pulling his eyebrows high to make them look more inclined.

"You need to keep your mind sharp when it comes to relationships," Chris pointed out stretching his legs.

"The only thing sharp about him are his eyes," Ryosuke commented. He smiled when Jun glared at him fiercely.

"He scared his girlfriend trying to hold her hand and she ran away from him," Miyuki started laughing as soon as he got the words out. "She thought he was some kind of beast."

Sawamura caught the conversation as he jogged by. "Jun was dumped?"

Yuki patted him on the shoulder. "Practice harder to get over the pain."

Jun shouted in outrage. "I didn't get dumped you idiots! Argh! I'll beat you bastards into the ground today!"

...

A/N: These are the stories that I have written for a Tumblr blog by my friends and I. For more stories about other characters feel free to go check it out or request stories.

blog name: too-busy-writing-imagines

Its for sports anime's as of now. Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jun x Reader

Prompt: Who could love someone like me?

*the blank spaces are for you to enter your name/ship and is the only chapter like this. From now on I will be using "you" for the reader*

...

"Yuki let me borrow your notes," Jun asked as the pair walked down the hall.

"If you would stay awake in class you would have your own," his friend responded coldly.

Jun grimaced.

"Hey, isn't that _?" Yuki stopped to point out the school's window.

Jun raised an eyebrow and looked where Yuki was pointing. Right outside on the school lawn _ seemed to be in a heated conversation with the person they had been dating. One finally walked away, leaving _ staring at the sky with heated anger. Damn, he wanted to go down and ask what was wrong but it was none of his business. He grit his teeth.

"Why don't you leave that creep! You keep saying how unhappy you are."

"There's more to it than that…" _ looked away from his piercing stare.

The anger built up as they avoided his eye contact. "Then explain it to me!" he shouted.

They snapped their head up. "Just stay out of it Jun. It's none of your business." A look of disdain displayed clearly on their face as they walked away from him.

_'s words reverberated through his mind now. He should have kept his damn mouth shut but he let his feelings for them take over. That had been two weeks ago and they hadn't talked since. Did they hate him now? He stared wide eyed as he could only watch through the window as his crush brought a hand to their eye to wipe away what he could only assume was a tear.

Yuki had been studying the scene silently until he saw the hesitation in his friend. "Well? What are you going to do now?"

Jun took off in a sprint yelling back to his friend "Lend me your notes later!"

"Write them yourself!" He called back but couldn't help but smirk.

Jun hustled out the doors and ran until he found who he was looking for. He came to a halt spotting them and even though he was breathing heavy he was still able to yell.

"Hey! _!"

They looked at him alarmed and for the first time he could see the small streaks shining down from her eyes.

Immediately they wiped them away and went back to staring at the sky. "Coach is going to make you run double time if you're late for practice."

He ignored the statement and walked right up to them. "Did that bastard make you cry? What did he do?" The tone of his voice was deadly calm when he asked.

"It wasn't his fault-"

"Then whose?! Just tell me who did it! I'll beat them down!" He didn't care that his hands would be bruised and sore during practice as long as he could hit the bastard that made the person he liked cry.

The crush in question spun to face him. "Then you'll have to beat me! It's my fault!"

His eyebrows drew together. "This time, I'm not letting you leave until you explain."

They took a deep breath. "We broke up. I couldn't be a good partner." Closing their eyes he could see their fists balled up at their sides. "He broke up with me because he couldn't stand dating someone so 'emotionally distant'. I wasn't loving but I didn't feel anything special when I'm with them." The tears came back. "This isn't the first time either. Maybe it's impossible for me than. Who could love an emotionless drone…"

Jun flicked them in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell Jun?" They yelled in outrage.

"What the hell is right! I can't believe you fell for some bullshit like that. Of course you have emotions! At this very moment you're mad at me, at yourself, you're sad and maybe scared."

"But when I'm in a relationship they say I have no passion and I shut down." They looked down at their open hands as if they held the answers to the issue.

"So?" He paused so they could meet eye to eye. "Doesn't that mean that you can't do anything unless you really like someone? You just haven't found somebody worthy of your love."

They stared at him in shock and tried to muster up a chuckle. "Wow…for someone who's never had a date you're sure good with relationship advice."

He smirked and ruffled up their hair playfully. "Shut it."

"I hope the poor sucker that gets stuck with me is willing to put in some extra work," they joked and smiled up at him.

He smirked back. "Deal."

They cocked an eyebrow at him puzzled by his statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I just agreed to your terms. I'll put in the extra work so let me show you what it means to like someone."

They looked him up and down in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Damn straight," he finalized.

Their face warmed up and for the first time they didn't understand why they felt so happy just looking at his smiling face. Clearing their throat they started to walk away with hands clasped behind their back. "And here I thought you talked the most smack on the field."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he shouted walking after them. "Oi, are you listening to me?!"

...

A/N: These are the stories that I have written for a Tumblr blog by my friends and I. For more stories about other characters feel free to go check it out or request stories.

blog name: too-busy-writing-imagines

Its for sports anime's as of now. Enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jun

Prompt: Reaction to s/o calling to hear their voice.

...

He stepped outside the door to his room when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was far too noisy inside with the guys messing around. Without looking at the ID he answered.

"Yo."

"H-hey it's me." He could clearly hear the voice of his s/o on the other end.

"H-hey," he cleared is throat and tried to gain some composure. "Is something wrong? It's kinda late."

"Oh, everything is fine. I just wanted to, ah...hear your voice."

With the chill in the air from the impeding winter the blush across his face was undeniable. He covered his mouth to stop any loud noises from escaping. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say but yet he wanted to yell as if they had just won a game.

Not realizing how long he had stayed quiet he suddenly heard them say frantically, "S-sorry, I'm really sorry for bothering you. This was silly and you need to sleep and I need to sleep-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Before he could respond the call hung up. He stared at the phone in his hand for a moment in disbelief but he couldn't stop smiling.

... Jun's a/o laid in bed trying to smother their face and therefore there embarrassment with a pillow. They kept scolding them-self for bothering him when he was definitely exhausted from practice. At the same time there were in utter disbelief that they had been so honest about their feelings.

They groaned out loud at the memory at the same moment their phone sounded a text message alert. They reached over and grabbed the device off the night stand. A text message from Jun appeared and they shot upright. Taking a deep breath they opened the message.

Jun Next time let's talk longer.

Their heart fluttered and they collapsed back onto the bed.

Thank goodness, they thought.

Now all they could think about was when "next time" would be.

...

End


End file.
